1. Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates generally to methods and graphical user interface for medical diagnosis. Specifically, the present teaching relates to methods and graphical user interfaces for computer assisted medical diagnosis and systems incorporating the present teaching.
2. Description of Related Art
Early detection of liver cancer has recently become possible due to rapid technical advancement in diagnostic imaging systems. Detection and diagnosis of liver cancer usually involves multiple image acquisitions in, frequently, multiple image modalities. For example, Computerized Tomography (CT) is the most popular modality for earlier liver cancer detection and diagnosis. When CT images are used, up to four phases of images may be acquired for diagnosis purposes. These four phases include plain CT images, arterial phase images, portal venous phase images, and delayed phase images. When CT images are not adequate to assist in reaching a diagnosis, images in other image modalities may also be used. Examples of other modalities include images from Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) or Positron Emission Tomography (PET). When a large amount of data becomes available, there is a need for means to make effective use of such data and to assist physicians or other medical personnel to improve throughput.